TU MEJOR AMIGO
by Akirem
Summary: NO HAY MEJOR AMIGO QUE AQUEL QUE TE ENFRENTA CON LA VERDA EN SUS PALABRAS Y TE HACE VER TUS ERRORES. ALBERT/CANDY/TERRECE.


AQUI ESCAPANDOME UN RATO DE "LA DUQUESA" LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE SHOT , ACALRO QUE LSO PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y QUE ESTO ES SOLO PARA COMPARTIR Y CONVIVIR UN POCO SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRAR CON ESTAS HITORIA QUE ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA... JAJAJAJ BUENO CASI PORQUE ME IINSPIRO UNA CANION QUELES RECOMIENDO MUCHO Y SE LLAMA "ESE HOMBRE" ES UN DUO ENTRE PIMPINELA Y DIANGO, SI QUE SI TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCUCHARLA MIENTRAS LEEN PUES ERA MAS INSPIRADOR... GRACIAS POR ACOMPANIERME A LEER

* * *

**TU MEJOR AMIGO**

-Hola Terrece- Después de seguirlo al finalizar la función, Albert se sentaba en un banco al lado de donde Terry se disponía a tomar una copa en su bar de costumbre.

-Así que también has venido…-Terrece tomaba el vaso que el hombre detrás de la barra le servía y Albert ordenaba su bebida, era atendido casi al instante.

-Cómo has estado?... Después de tomar un sorbo de ese líquido que calentaba la garganta Albert fijo su mirada en su amigo que parecía completamente derrotado, se sintió mal, pero no podía flaquear.

-Cómo quieres que este?, ella se va a casar no finjas que no lo sabes…- reprochaba molesto por la aparente tranquilidad del rubio.

-Fueron muchos años esperándote, fui fiel testigo de ellos…- Volvía a tomar un sorbo de su copa y Terrece giraba su rostro para mirarlo con furia.

-Ella sabía perfectamente porque no podía estar con ella!, al igual que sabía que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ella…- su voz se apagaba en las últimas palabras.

-Supiste fingir muy bien, en los diarios tu sonrisa parecía autentica, tu relación con Susana Marlow y las que siguieron después de ella parecían ser de tu total agrado… no te reprocho, pero, pensaste alguna vez en las heridas que esas fotos causaban en ella?...

-Soy actor!, - soltó el castaño, como si esa fuera la excusa perfecta a todo, Albert sonrió tristemente.

-Él la ha estado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, la ha ayudado a curar cada una de sus heridas, cuidándola y esperando con paciencia y cariño, la ha puesto sobre todas las cosas, para él es primero ella sin importar que quede atrás… ni cuales sean las consecuencias, y siempre lo ha hecho sin esperar nada a cambio…

-Es un embaucador, solo esta fingiendo para conseguir lo que quiere, en cuanto lo obtenga será como cualquier otro, infiel, bárbaro, se olvidara de los detalles, de las promesas, …se olvidara de ella.

-No, no lo creo, cuando se ama tan profundamente como el la ama, el amor perdura por siempre…

-Un Ladrón no sabe lo que es el amor….- afirmo el actor golpeando su vaso en la barra para que le sirvieran más brandy.

- Aunque no lo creas, comprendo tu actitud y tus palabras, duele profundamente ver que la mujer que amas piensa en alguien más, llora por alguien más, y que está al pendiente de todo lo referente a él con fidelidad, Limpiar las lágrimas de dolor causadas por él, escuchar noches tormentosas en que lo llama en sueños y pensar que jamás terminara… pero cuando la ves sonreír, cuando la ves ser feliz, no importa quién sea la causa de su alegría, si ella está bien, tú también lo estas…

-No, eso jamás, yo quiero su sonrisa para mí, que ella me vea a mí, ser yo quien ocupe su corazón, jamás me conformare con verla de lejos y notar que su mirada brilla intensamente al igual que su incomparable sonrisa… y que sea otro el que provoque esa felicidad…

-La has visto…- afirmo Albert- porque entonces no has hablado con ella?...

-Solo … la he visto de lejos, ella está muy cambiada… su mirada es diferente, limpia, trasparente, no puede ocultar que es feliz… no he podido acercarme… no me atrevo a ver en sus ojos el amor que siente por otro.- Terrece bebía de su baso hasta vaciarlo… sus ojos estaban fijos en su mano que comenzaba a temblar de dolor e ira, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Albert.

-Ella te amo Terrece…, pero en el amor solo hay una oportunidad, sino la aprovechas, sino persistes en conservarlo y lo pierdes… entonces… ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Te equivocas, yo sé que ella un está enamorada de mí, seguro esta con él por la soledad, por el dolor que le causo nuestra separación, pero si yo hablo con ella…, Albert… tu puedes ayudarme a convencerla- lo miraba buscando los ojos azules de su compañero, pero estos se negaron a verlo.

-Porque te Ciegas Terrece?, porque te haces daño pensando de esa forma?, sabes que ella es feliz ahora con él,… lo lamento, esta vez no puedo ayudarte.- Albert busco en el bolsillo interior de su saco y puso en la barra frente a Terrece un sobre… el nombre del actor estaba escrito en el frente de aquel inmaculado papel blanco, la letra era sin duda de ella, más elegante, más delicada, pero conservando su toque divertido.

Terrece miro a Albert y el sin volver la vista espero a que el actor abriera aquella carta de la cual desconocía el contenido, bebió su copa de Whisky y pidió que se la volvieran a llenar mientras esperaba a que el actor leyera la carta que desdoblaba…

" _Terrece… mi querido Rebelde"…_

"_Deseo que te encuentres de lo mejor, me alegra saber que tu carrera te ha dado lo que tanto soñaste, eres el mejor actor de la década,… yo… estoy feliz por ti._

_Terry, yo también soy feliz a pesar de mis años de espera por saber de ti, de esperar por una palabra de tu parte, no me malentiendas, no es un reproche, siempre comprendí que tu carrera es muy absorbente, además supuse que sería imposible continuar una amistad sin que Susana se sintiera ofendida, es por eso que decidí dejar el pasado atrás, y darme la oportunidad de seguir viviendo…_

_Terry,… el me ama como yo a él, el me necesita, ha estado a mi lado por años pensando en mí, ayudándome a salir adelante, me ha hecho sentirme la mujer más amada en este mundo, lo más importante de su vida… y poco a poco… mis sentimientos fueron cambiando, pude volver a amar…_

_No voy a negarte que hay ocasiones en que siento un poco de tristeza al ver el pasado y pensar que tu pudieras no ser feliz, pero aun así, para mi sería imposible volver atrás, perdóname si soy egoísta, pero es que me siento tan feliz que no me siento capaz de vivir sin el… me perdonaras verdad Terrece?..._

_Deseo que tu felicidad llegue pronto si es que aún no la tienes, no me guardes rencor… ni a él, no hemos querido dañarte, simplemente la cosas se dieron de esta manera… tu luz cegó mis ojos y opaco su presencia, pero aun así, él no me abandono y siguió a mi lado… pero una vez que mis ojos recuperaron su visión normal… me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito para existir…, te amé. Perdóname."_ C.W.A.

-Me la robo!- Terrece miraba con rabia el papel que mantenía aun en sus manos, un par de gotas saladas cayeron en aquella hoja rosada que desprendía un inolvidable aroma a rosas y Albert supo que era momento.

-No, él no te robo nada, solo aguardo por lo que tu abandonaste, solo curo el corazón que dejaste destrozado por el honor de tu nombre, se dedicó a convertir en sonrisas las lágrimas que marcaban su cara con dolor a causa de tu abandono, ella es lo más importante en su vida, el aire que le permite vivir, el sol que lo ayuda a seguir día con día, ella lo es todo para el… no te robo nada. No debes odiarlo, porque aunque no lo creas él se comportó como el mejor de tus amigos retirándose del camino cuando apareciste en la vida de ella, se alejó dejándote la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacerla feliz, pero tú no la aprovechaste…- Albert se ponía de pie mientras Terrece lo miraba confundido… acaso lo conocía tan bien como para hablar así de el?...- no debes odiarle… el sigue siendo tu amigo… no fue su culpa que tu tomaras malas decisiones…

-El me la robo con mentiras! – Terrece se ponía de pie detrás del rubio quien le daba la espalda

Girándose y mirándolo a los ojos Albert le respondió…

-No miento, y jamás robaría a un amigo…

Terrece comprendió entonces todo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por aquella corta confesión el vaso callo de su mano estrellándose en el suelo… la espalda de su mejor amigo desapareció entre la gente del bar dirigiéndose a la salida…

* * *

LES GUSTO?, ESPERO QUE SI, Y OJALA ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO PARA SBER SU OPINION NO IMPORTA SI ES PARA APEDREARME POR BASRME EN UNA CANCION... BENDIONES Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...AKIREM.


End file.
